


Doubt Comes In

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: A Story/One-Shot Per Fandom [12]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Don't look back.





	Doubt Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Unoriginal title, super-crappy synopsis, and uber-short piece. But I wrote it, and I'm pretty proud of it... Especially for something that I literally wrote at 11:38 p.m. last night... Literally, this entire thing took one minute.
> 
> The weirdly-placed apostrophes mark, for me, where italics should be when I go back to fix this. Please bear with me.

Orpheus was NOT liking his current predicament. He had already braved his way down into Hadestown, he had fought hard in order to win Eurydice back... It seemed completely unfair that Hades was giving him THIS task, too.

'Don't look back.'

Hades HAD to be playing some sort of evil trick, his own dastardly way of getting Orpheus to leave Hadestown... And stay out.

But he began to walk anyway. He needed to trust that his love, his Eurydice, was behind him just as Hades had said. But his mind, as it is with most minds, couldn't help bit flash to every worst-case scenario that he could possibly think of.

He kept walking. Every so often, he thought he could hear her: her soft footfalls, the distant wisp of her voice. But it was hardly enough. Not for Orpheus. Surely the gods had some sort of means to fool him like this.

No. He needed to SEE her, to FEEL her...

'Wait for me... I'm coming with you.'

'Wait.'

And without thinking twice, Orpheus turned around.


End file.
